Field
The present disclosure relates generally to endoscopic surgical instruments. In particular, the present disclosure relates to endoscopic instruments suitable for passage through the working channel of an endoscope and, more particularly, to means for increasing the transmission torque applied to an end effector positioned at the distal end of an endoscopic instrument such as a pair of scissor blades.
Description of the Related Art
Endoscopic surgical scissor instruments are primarily used in laparoscopic surgical procedures for cutting tissue, suture and other prosthetic materials. There exists many different varieties of endoscopic scissor instruments for laparoscopic use that incorporate novel blade technology, cautery capability (both mono-polar and bi-polar), articulating ends and numerous other modifications.
Generally, these instruments have an elongate rigid tubular shaft, typically 30 cm to 60 cm in length, with a handle positioned at the proximal end of the shaft and a pair of actuatable scissor blades positioned at the distal end of the shaft. Actuation means, typically a pull wire, generally couple the handle to the scissor blades and is positioned with the rigid shaft to cause the scissor blades to open and close when the handle is manipulated. With the general rigid construction of these surgical scissor instruments, the physician has the ability to precisely orient the scissor blades relative to the intended target and cut with ease.